


Awkward Flirting

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mini-Fic, Old Fic (2014), Onesided, Pining, Silly, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Old Fic for the Wreck-it-Ralph kink meme for the prompt:"i need some awkward extremely one-sided 80's Boyfriends fic, liek nao"





	Awkward Flirting

He was  _the best_. The best racer. The best looking character in Turbo-time, if not the whole arcade. Turbo leant back against the bar top as he surveyed Tappers. The twins glared back, still sulking from their last loss.  
  
Without a doubt he was the best looking character here.  
  
So why wouldn't the guy  _look at him_  ?!  
  
It wasn't as though Felix Jr was swarmed by admirers outside of his game. Turbo had never seen anyone but the Nicelanders even give the handyman a second glance. And yet Felix never noticed him. Not a look, nothing. Everyone knew he was the best and some even congratulated him after the arcade shut.  
  
But not the handyman with big gorgeous eyes and a cute little ass and a sweet smile. No, not the guy who Turbo  **wanted**  to notice him.  
  
It was time to make his move. Felix Jr couldn't resist the best racer ever. He grabbed his drink and stood, making his way to the handyman's table.   
  
"So, I was thinking you, me and a bottle of something Turbo-Tastic in my race car tonight."  
  
Felix gave him a blank, rather startled stare. "I'm sorry?"  
  
Turbo felt his confidence waver. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride in my car, I am the best racer you know."  
  
Felix shook his head, "Sorry, I have previous arrangements with Pacman."  
  
Turbo felt his jaw drop. He'd lost out to a yellow blob?!!


End file.
